


All I Want For This Wintersend

by NorroenDyrd



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional, Gen, Herald's Rest, Holidays, Longing, Poetry, Songfic, Winter, poem, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorroenDyrd/pseuds/NorroenDyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short winter-themed poem, narrated by the Herald of Andraste/Inquisitor. Somewhat inspired by Varric's dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For This Wintersend

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be a Christmas-themed poem, but then I realized that the Thedosian equivalent of Christmas is Satinalia, not Wintersend. But I hope the poem has a nice ring to it all the same!

All I want for this Wintersend  
Is to treat folks a pint each,  
Say a toast, and just pretend,  
For a moment, that there's no Breach.  
  
All I want for this Wintersend  
Is to doze in the firelight  
And forget that the skies have sent  
Ancient evils for me to fight;  
  
And to watch as the snow falls,  
Making sounds grow soft and faint,  
And the passing of time stalls  
In a world traced in silver paint.  
  
All I want for this Wintersend  
Is for cheerful songs to flow,  
For old wounds, to fade back and mend,  
And for my hand - to forget to glow.  
  
What a present - surpassed by none!  
To be able to rest and hide,  
To sit back when the feast is done,  
And to leave all the storms outside,  
  
And to listen to my dwarf friend  
Spin some yarn, very calm and slow.  
If the world is about to end,  
The Seeker will let us know.


End file.
